Gotta Be You
by MudbloodGleek
Summary: They don't really realise how much they've hurt the girls until they're not talking to them. They receive cryptic notes in their lockers telling them that they're being broken up with.


**To my readers who are waiting for an update of _Behind Enemy Lines_. I'm taking that down as I have zero ideas to go with it. Don't hate me. I'm sure I'll think of something amazing to write. Until then enjoy this fic inspired by One Direction's visit to Australia this week. (Yaaay!) and their song _Gotta Be You_. **

* * *

They don't really realise how much they've hurt the girls until they're not talking to them. They receive cryptic notes in their lockers telling them that they're being broken up with and they glance at each other in confusion, obviously trying to decipher the reasons for these little notes. They spy their girls walking by the lockers and try to get some sort of minimal explanation but they just walk on by, effectively ignoring them.

"This sucks," Finn proclaims in the choir room one afternoon. Puck looks at him and frowns, giving him a look that suggests that that's obvious enough.

"Ya think?" Finn rolls his eyes at Puck's sarcasm and continues fiddling with the drumsticks in his hands. A loud, forceful bang snaps up the boys' attention and their eyes drag over to Sam's fierce form. His fists are clenched at his sides and he's glaring at Puck like he wants to murder him. Several times over.

"Sam?" Mike asks him, moving warily to the blonde's side. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"This is Puck's fault." He states bluntly. Puck whips his head up in shock and glares at the other boy.

"How is this _my _fault?"

"You're the one that started trash talking the girls on Friday night!"

"That? We were drunk! And _you _agreed with it."

"Wait?" Blaine asks. "You think _that's _what they're upset about? But I wasn't even talking about Kurt that night..." Blaine sulks. Finn pats him on the back and gives a half hearted explanation.

"Kurt's being supportive to the girls. You know how it is. Chicks before dicks. At least, that's what he told me."

"You've talked to him? What did he say?" Sam asks eagerly. Finn shrugs his shoulders in way of reply and Sam slumps back in his chair. "Dude, ditch the brotherly codes for a few minutes and tell us what he said. Please? Our relationships are at risk here. _Your _relationship is at risk here."

"He said that 'the girls were very upset with the way they were treated on Friday night and they believe that they cannot continue in their relationships because of a lack of respect for them as human beings.' And I quoted that word for word." Finn grins, proud of himself. Puck slaps him on the arm for grinning like a little boy and beckons the group to come closer.

"Right," he says, "this is what we're going to do."

* * *

"Right," Mr Schuester walks into the choir room and addresses his students, "today we are going to be working on – Finn," he stops midsentence and addresses the boy in question. "Yes?"

"Some of the boys and I have a song we'd like to sing." Mr Schuester nods and Finn walks to the front of the room and turns around nervously. "So, yesterday it came to some of the boys' attention that we haven't treated some the girls' right. We understand that Friday night got a little out of hand and that some things were said and done in disrespect to the girls and this is our way of trying to apologise," he says. "If you can't find the right words to say, then sing about, right?" The boys stand up and Finn quickly adds in to the end of his speech, "Blaine isn't joining us because he and Kurt have an... umm... _understanding_."

Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike and Rory stand in a line with their backs facing the front. They nod to each other just as Santana growls some comment about starting the show already. The music starts playing and Sam spins around to open with the start of the song.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance_

Finn takes the next part of the song. He walks up to Rachel and grips her hands while Rachel tries desperately not to look him in the eyes.

_Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else_

All of the boys sing the next part of the song with Rory leading the vocals. He eyes Sugar as sweetly as he can and she smiles softly back at him, earning her a slap at the hands of Santana.

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you_

Sam takes to the next verse again, this time walking right up to Mercedes and pouring his heart to her. She looks him in the eyes, her face showing no sign of indifference to the serenading. Sam can see it all in her eyes though.

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
Don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

Puck dances across the room, singing his heart out to Quinn. By this time all of the girls have melted to the boys serenade and Quinn is no different from the others.

_I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else_

Finn takes the lead vocals again with Mike providing a solid back up.

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you_

Puck has a solo again, winking his way back into Quinn's heart.

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better_

Mike is next to lead the vocals in the song. Tina is sitting absentmindedly gazing at her ex boyfriend. She's ready to take him back in an instant.

_One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more,  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

Finn finishes off leading the boys to the end of the song.

_'Cause it's gotta be you  
Its gotta be you  
Only you  
Oh, Only you_

_It's gotta be you_  
_Only you_  
_It's got to be you_  
_Oh, Only you_

The girls jump up and take their respective boys into their arms, kissing them happily. Finn wraps his arms around Rachel's back and whispers dirty things into her ear which makes her giggle.

"I love you," she whispers back.

Sam and Puck are apologising profusely to their girlfriends, who are standing and rolling their eyes in exasperation. Rory and Mike are doing much the same thing but their girlfriends had taken them back the instant that they opened their mouths and started singing.

"God," Santana grumbles, "you give in _way too easily_. If it had been me in that position – and it will _never _be me in that position – I would've asked for much more than a song. Wankers."

Kurt slaps Santana's arms and huffs loudly. "Santana..." he groans. Santana just looks at him and Kurt sighs out in defeat. "Why do I even try?"

"Can it Lady Lips." Santana says. "You're ruining a wonderful moment." And the group laughs out in joy at Kurt's shocked expression. Mr Schuester looks at his group of students and sighs.

"Ah, the trials of young love."

* * *

**I do not own Glee. If I did Quinn wouldn't be in hospital, and Big Brother would've aired in Australia by now.**

**Credits for _Gotta Be You _go to One Direction and their fantabulous writers/producers/etc.**

**Hit me up with some reviews, pleeeeease?**


End file.
